Burning Desire
by darknecromancer666
Summary: Naruto, a 22 year old, owns Kyuubi Bar. Sasuke, 22 year old, heir to Uchiha Corporations. One fateful night can lead to future romances. A/U


**A/N:** Im back with another SasukexNaruto one-shot, this is originally called Burning Desire but I kinda wrote the wrong name and I have no idea how to change it cause Im new to this site.

**Disclaimer:** Again I do not own anything to do with Naruto...other than this plot and I do not own Always by Bon Jovi...if I did I'd be rich

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

/lyrics/

This was the first time Sasuke, local heartthrob and heir to Uchiha Corporations, had ever set foot in Kyuubi Bar. This particular bar was different to where he usually went because it doubled as a night club and mostly gay people entered. Now the reason Sasuke was entering said bar tonight was because he apparently needed to loosen up. His best friend Shikamaru was dragged along by their other best friend Kiba and his boyfriend Shino. Sasuke had tried to worm his way out of it but Kiba wouldn't let him work in peace unless he went so he agreed. He wasn't looking forward to tonight, not that he was homophobic, if anything he was against homophobia as he was gay himself, it's just he hated interacting with strangers and crowded places. Many called him cold-hearted and snobby while other's called him obnoxious, which in some ways was true about him but that was just his mask. His friends knew he cared even though he rarely showed it and he liked it like that so he had no reason to to want to interact with strangers. But unfortunately or fortunately, whichever way you look at it, tonight he was going to have to deal with it.

As soon as he stepped through the door to the bar, a soft, beautiful voice floated to his ears. Looking past his friends, Sasuke's eyes saw something mesmorizing. On stage was a young man aged possibly 22-23, he couldn't tell but he had bright blonde hair that shined like a halo under the spotlight as it framed his scared cheeks. Said blonde happened to have the beautiful voice. While the blonde sang, Sasuke followed his friends over to the bar to order drinks. the blonde singer opened his eyes to reveal the most breath-taking blue coloured eyes. His breath hitched when said eyes met his for a second before sweeping across the crowd. Sasuke continued to watch the performance not realising Kiba, Shino or Shikamaru watching him closely. The audience erupted in cheers and clapping as the blonde finished the song. The spotlight turned off before normal lights turned on to show a DJ but no blonde. Sasuke turned to his friends only to find Kiba smiling smugly, Shino with one eyebrow raised and Shikamaru smirking slightly.

"Kyaa!" a very, high pitched squeal nearly deafened the raven as a pink-haired waitress noticed him. Only a few people turned to the noise but other than those, it seemed either no-one heard or no-one cares. Sasuke was betting on the latter.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it! It's really you, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" she squealed, Sasuke raised an elegant eyebrow at her words.

"Sakura, What are you doing?" a second voice asked, this one definately male and slightly irritated. the pink-haired waitress now known as Sakura jumped before she turned to face a blonde man. Sasuke followed her gaze and noticed it was the same man that had just sung.

"Oh my god, guess what? Sasuke Uchiha is here, in this bar, in front of me." the blonde turned to face Sasuke, eyes locking making his breath hitch again.

"So?"

"So? So! He's Konoha's most eligible bachelor, hair to Uchiha Corp. Local heart-throb and he's here! Now!"

"Hn?" the blonde man began to scrutinize Sasuke with his eyes before he pulled a camera(1) out of nowhere and took a picture of the 'Local heart-throb'. Sasuke blinked a few times to try to see without green dots in his vision. The blonde turned back to Sakura and handed her the picture.

"Here. You can ogle at this. I don't think Mr.Uchiha wants you to gush over him when he wants to relax. Now go back to work. If I see you slacking off again, I'll deduct it from your wages." he said with a smile as the pink-haired girl walked off mumbling something. The blonde made to move when Sasuke stopped him with a thanks.

"No problem." he smiled

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked

"Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet ya," the blonde known as Naruto outstretched his hand in which Sasuke shook. During this time, he hadn't noticed his friends disappear.

"Want a drink?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, beer please," Naruto smiled as he got Sasuke's drink "You were the one singing earlier, weren't you?"

"Yeah, regulars always get me to sing at least one song every night."

"So this is a nightclub every night?"

"No, just friday and saturday nights. Every other night it's just a bar."

"So what time does this place usually close?"

"Sunday to Thursday, I open up at 5pm, close at 3am. Friday and Saturday, I open up at 3pm for the bar then at 11pm it changes to nighclub then closes at 6am."

"Hm, sounds like you don't get alot of sleep,"

"I always have at least 10 hours sleep everyday except Sunday mornings."

"Great." Sasuke muttered, sipping his beer he turned to face the crowd who were currently dancing pretty close to each other. Turnng back to face the bar, he did not see Naruto but rather Sakura and another blonde girl.

"See Ino, I told he was here." Sakura said to the blonde girl next to her.

"Well you were right billboard-brow but don't think he's going to pick you over me beauty," Ino said, smiling at Sasuke.

"Over my dead body Ino-pig, I'm more pretty and Sasuke likes me best, don't you Sasuke-kun?" Sakura attached herself to one of his arms like a leech while Ino did the same. Both girls screeching in his ears at each other. Sasuke tried to block them out but their voices cut through him like a knife.

"Sakura, what did I say about slacking off?" Naruto's voice sounded like heaven to Sasuke as both girls froze.

"Not to or you'll deduct my wage," Sakura replied, slightly nervous

"Correct and what are you currently doing?"

"Slacking off?"

"Correct and may I ask why you are bugging Mr.Uchiha again?"

"W-well, I told Ino he was here but she didn't believe me so I showed her but then she started to say that Sasuke-kun liked her more because of her beauty but I know that couldn't be true so I had to ask Sasuke-kun if he liked me best but Ino-pig copied me then we kinda got into an arguement." Sakura explained a little too fast. Naruto just stood there smiling while thinking of what to say.

"Okay, I'm getting annoyed of this now, you do it to every guy you like the look of. It's not fair on the customers. Now I'll give you one last chance but next time, I'll do more than deduct your wages. Back. To. Work." Sakura reluctantly let go of Sasuke and picked up her tray of drinks "Ino leave him alone now."

"Thanks." Sasuke said once Ino left him alone.

"No problem, sorry about that, they did the same to Itachi too."

"My brother?"

"Yup, they shouldn't bother you anymore but keep an eye out incase they do. I'm so glad I'm into guys cause girls are scary." Naruto walked off to help serve drinks. As soon as Naruto left the bar, Ino re-approached Sasuke and started to flirt. Before he could answer any of her questions, Sakura appeared next to him.

"Ino-pig! What are you doing to MY Sasuke-kun!?"

"YOUR Sauke? Please. No-one would like a billboard-brow like you especially not Sasuke-kun. Right Sasuke-kun?"

"You take that back Ino-pig!"

"Billboard-brow!" Again both girls attached themselves to his arms while screeching in his ears. Rolling his eyes, Sasuke lowered his head onto the bar. He raised his head again as both girls fell silent. Following their gaze, Sasuke layed eyes on Naruto, behind him was a red-haired guy and a dark-haired guy.

"Neji, please escort Ino off the premises as she is now banned from here for harrassment."

"Hai." the dark-haired guy said before he escorted a protesting Ino as most of the crowd silently watched. Naruto handed Sakura an envelope.

"Sakura, inside is a month's wages. You are fired and banned from here for harrassment of customers. Gaara please escort Sakura off the premises."

"What!? You can't fire me! I did nothing wrong. Fine, I'd hate to work for a monster anyway!" Sakura raised her fist and went to hit Naruto but he caught her wrist.

"Don't test me Sakura. It was your own fault, I gave you three chances but you still harrassed my customer now please leave the premises quietly." Gaara took Sakura's wrist from Naruto before he escorted the girl out. Naruto smiled again as he told everyone to continue dancing before he bowed slightly to Sasuke then disappeared into a back room. Sasuke sat in the same place for hours until Shikamru, Kiba and Shino decided to take him home.

Naruto woke up at 4:30pm. It took him a further 10 minutes to remember that he fired Sakura over a very handsome, sexy, gorgeous, hot Sasuke Uchiha.

_'Wait, handsome? Sexy? Gorgeous? Hot? Where'd that come from? Don't tell me I'm attracted to the guy, oh god I am Dammit!'_ Naruto thought as he slowly got up to shower. After his shower, Naruto slipped into some boxers and black jeans. Checking the time, Naruto hurried to un-stack chairs and stools and to open the door for the awaiting customers. While doing this, however, Naruto forgot to put on a shirt so he ended up greeting his regular customers topless.

"Running late today, were ya?" one of the customer chuckled

"Hehe, yeah sorry bout that." Naruto replied sheepishly

"Don't worry bout it." another customer replied as they entered the bar. Naruto nodded his head as he closed the door he had been holding open, unaware of a certain dark-haired raven drooling over him.

When Sasuke woke up at 1pm, he decided to go thank Naruto for getting those two human leeches off of him. So he got, showered, got dressed, had breakfast or lunch, whichever you want and left his (cough mansion cough) house for Kyuubi Bar. It was 3:30pm when he left so he walked instead of driving. An hour and a half later as he turned the coener to Kyuubi Bar, Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks. What made him stop was the sight of one tanned, well tonned torso of one blonde angel. (yes, Sasuke has admitted to himself he is infatuated with Naruto) Said angel's hair clung to his face as it was wet and he as smiling. Sasuke stood and drank in the body of Naruto Uzumaki greedily which effectively made him drool. His free view was cut short by Naruto going back inside his bar. To say Sasuke was ready for that would be an understatement, he's just glad he didn't get a nosebleed.

Naruto let Tenten, Hinata and Lee serve drinks while he back to his living quarters, to finish getting ready. Sasuke entered the bar and sat in the same place as last night. He sat there just watching the waiter and waitresses busy themselves getting regulars their drinks. Eventually Naruto emerged from the back rooms while putting on a waistcoat and holding a sandwich.

"Ah! Can't get enough of me already, ne?" Naruto smirked as Sasuke whipped his head round to face the blonde.

"Che, you wish," Sasuke replied coldly

"Aww and here I thought I'd have an admirer," he joked "Nah, you wanna beer?"

"Sure." Naruto nodded before swiftly getting Sasuke a beer.

"So surely you didn't just come for a drink, last night was, I'm guessing your first time here ne? So why'd you come back? I really am irresistable, right?"

"You wish."

"You're right, I do," Naruto laughed as he ate half his sandwich

"Che moron."

"So did you actually want something? or did you just come here to drink and insult me?"

_'I want you'_ Sasuke thought

"I came here to say thanks for getting those human leeches off me last night."

"No problem. No-one gets to harrass, molest or flirt with my customers but me," Naruto laughed then winked at the raven. For the rest of the afternoon, Sasuke and Naruto talked about odd things, only stopping when Naruto was told/forced to sing. The two males got on well, save for the few arguements they had but their conversations were cut short by closing time. Despite them being apart for at least 2 hours, both Sasuke and Naruto smiled as they fell asleep on their beds.

Sasuke visited the bar everyday for at least 5 hours minimum for 6 months straight. He spent valentine's day in the bar, white day in the bar, he basically spent every holiday as well as everyday in the bar just talking to his blonde angel. 8 days before his birthday, Sasuke didn't visit the bar but rather his brother, Itachi.

"Hey Itachi-kun, ain't seen you for a while, how've you been?" Naruto asked

"Fine, actually I'm here about my brother," Itachi replied, his face stoic and voice emotionless.

"What Sasuke? I've been wondering where he was, he hasn't been in today,"

"Hn, so this is where he's been disappearing to everyday,"

"Yup, comes in here shortly after opening time then leaves at closing time everyday,"

"Is that so, I was hoping you'd throw a party for Sasuke."

"Why?"

"His 23rd birthday is in 8 days,"

"No way. I never knew, sure I'll throw a party for him but now i've got to het him a gift,"

"No need."

"Eh?"

"The only thing he'll want is something only you can give him,"

"Now you've confused me."

"You really are hopeless, remember how I acted when I first met Kisame,"

"Yeah, you were all un-emotionless. You kept visiting here when he came too,"

"Exactly, he's like that too. With you. I know my brother wouldn't come here for no reason, he likes you maybe even love."

"You don't say."

"Hm and I'm betting you feel the same." Naruto blushed

"W-well...I-I...um...I..."

"The great Naruto Uzumaki stuttering? And blushing? Well that's something you don't see everyday,"

"S-shut up"

"If you want to tell him then please sing this song at the party. It's his favourite song. I'll deal with guests, decorations and food if you supply music and drinks."

"Fine." Naruto and Itachi spent the next few hours organizing Sasuke's surprise party.

8 Days Later

Naruto stood outside the bar, waiting for a certain customer. He sighed for the fifth time in 10 minutes. Today was Sasuke's birthday so Itachi asked him to distract his brother while he set up the bar. So once the raven decides to show, Naruto was going to take him out. Naruto was given £100 to waste to keep Sasuke away from the bar for at least 4 hours.

"Naruto?" a deep voice interrupted his train of thoughts

"Huh? Oh hey Sasuke," Naruto grinned widely

"What happened dobe? Did your remaining brain cells die from lack of use?"

"Very funny, no actually, I'm taking you out."

"Why?"

"Cause a little birdie told me it's your birthday."

"Hn."

"Just come with me," Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged him in the direction of the shops.

4 hours later, Sasuke had a new outfit and a new likeness for birthdays, thanks to Naruto. Said person was now dragging Sasuke back to the bar.

"SURPRISE!" Sasuke jumped as the noise in the seemingly deserted bar but quickly regained his composure.

"Happy birthday Sasuke." Naruto said which made Sasuke look at him

"Did you plan this Naruto?" he asked, curiosity seeping into his voice

"No. Itachi did, I just helped."

"Itachi? He's here?"

"No, he's in Africa. Of course he's here teme, now go get changed." Naruto pushed Sasuke in the direction of his bathroom. Moments later, he came out in his new outfit which consisted of black suit trousers, dark blue shirt, black waistcoat and a dark blue and black striped tie. Everyone was waiting for him to change so when he came back in, everyone was quiet. Quiet, that is, until Naruto put some music on and started handing out drinks.

After about an hout of mingling, dancng and talking, it was time to open presents. Normally, Sasuke got one or two presents from his friends and a small amount of money from his mother or father or sometimes Itachi but this time he had many presents. Most of them were from the regulars of Kyuubi Bar who knew Sasuke well enough to consider a friend. The rest were from his other friends and family members. Unfortunately there was no present from his blonde angel, Naruto. This brought his mood down alot but at least he got to spend the day with him. One by one, he opened the brightly wrapped gifts which varied from clothes to cuddly toys. Despite the uselessness, Sasuke thanked the givers with fake happiness while his eyes held sadness.

"Excuse me Ladies and Gentlemen." Naruto spoke through the microphone in his hand "Gomen for interrupting but I was asked by Itachi-kun to sing this for Sasuke's birthday, so can I?" the audience agreed as Itachi moved closer to his brother who was staring intently at the blonde as he began to sing.

/This romeo is bleeding  
But you can't see his blood  
It's nothing but some feelings  
That this old dog kicked up

It's been raining since you left me  
Now i'm drowning in the flood  
You see i've always been a fighter  
But without you i give up

Now i can't sing a love song  
Like the way it's meant to be  
Well, i guess i'm not that good anymore  
But baby, that's just me/

"Sasuke, listen to the chorus. It's meant for you by Naruto," Itachi advised during the first verse before the chorus.

/And i will love you, baby - always  
And i'll be there forever and a day - always  
I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
Till the heavens burst and  
The words don't rhyme  
And i know when i die, you'll be on my mind  
And i'll love you - always/

Sasuke's eyes widened as he listened to Naruto sing the rest of the song

/Now your pictures that you left behind  
Are just memories of a different life  
Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry  
One that made you have to say goodbye  
What i'd give to run my fingers through your hair  
To touch your lips, to hold you near  
When you say your prayers try to understand  
I've made mistakes, i'm just a man

When he holds you close, when he pulls you near  
When he says the words you've been needing to hear  
I'll wish i was him 'cause those words are mine  
To say to you till the end of time

Yeah, i will love you baby - always  
And i'll be there forever and a day - always

If you told me to cry for you  
I could  
If you told me to die for you  
I would  
Take a look at my face  
There's no price i won't pay  
To say these words to you/

Naruto locked eyes with the stunned raven as he continued to sing

/Well, there ain't no luck  
In these loaded dice  
But baby if you give me just one more try  
We can pack up our old dreams  
And our old lives  
We'll find a place where the sun still shines/

He locked eyes with the slightly smiling raven again as he sung the chorus again

/And i will love you, baby - always  
And i'll be there forever and a day - always  
I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
Till the heavens burst and  
The words don't rhyme  
And i know when i die, you'll be on my mind  
And i'll love you - always/

The audience cheered while Naruto got off the stage and out of the spotlight.

"Follow me." he ordered as he walked past Sasuke. The raven followed his blonde angel to the less crowded part of the bar which had 2 or 3 already drunk and passed out regulars. Out of everyone's sight, Naruto turned and told Sasuke to close his eyes.

"Why?"

"Just close them please?" Sasuke hesitated but still closed his eyes. He felt something cold being placed around his neck but before he could ask what it was, a pair of soft lips covered his. Sasuke's eyes snapped open in shock but slowly slid shut as he realised who was kissing him. He pulled Naruto closer effectively deepening the kiss. They kissed till their bodies were in urgent need of air. Naruto rested his forehead against Sasuke's, both breathless.

"Happy birthday Sasuke," Naruto lifted the pendant to show Sasuke "Aishiteru."

"Aishiteru, Naru-chan." Sasuke smiled before kissing his blonde again.

Both males failed to notice a dark-eyed man watching them. With a smile, he walked off muttering

"Be happy otouto."

**1) Poloroid camera**

**A/N:** yeah I know Itachi and Sasuke and Naruto were OOC but it works...i guess, anyways please review!!


End file.
